La dernière d’une grande lignée : épisode 1
by Kagami-Black
Summary: Une jeune fille pars à la recherche de son père, attérit dans le makai et va découvrir que vivre à ses mauvais côté comme ses bon. Voilà ma toute première fic le résumé est nul mais bon... venez lire quand même!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Kagami-Black

Titre : La dernière d'une grande lignée : épisode 1

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient mis à part Abygaëlle et Yahome !

Aby : A notre grand malheur !

Kagami : Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Aby : Eh bien oui c'est un grand malheur que de t'appartenir comme personnage

Kagami : T'ai méchanteuh ! Tu vas voirs je vais ta faire souffir ! NA !

Aby : on verras, on verras.

Genre : Romance X Aventure

Couple : AbygaëlleXYahome / KuramaXHieï (et autre peut-être)

Note de l'auteur :  C'est ma première fanfiction alors dites- moi ce que vous en penser ! Je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre par semaine mais, même si c'est les vacances je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvaille X départ X rencontre

Il était tard et la lune abhorrait une couleur rouge. Ma douleur saillait bien avec cette couleur. Pour l'instant je ressemblais plus à une âme en peine qu'à autre chose !

Cette nuit fut la plus horrible que j'eus à passer. Tout avait commencé à l'heure du dîner. Mère déposait les plats sur la table ; père, lui, était toujours aussi glouton et s'impatientait à commencer. On frappa à la porte et père alla ouvrir, pestant contre les gens qui arrivaient à l'heure du dîner ! La porte grinça lorsqu'il ouvrit puis…plus rien. Sentant le danger Mère m'ordonna de me cacher, se que je fis aussitôt ! Je courus jusqu'à la trappe secrète menant aux souterrain y entrai puis restai en haut de manière à ce que j'entende tous ce qui se passait.

« Bonjours, Madame, dit une voix d'homme avec courtoisie

- Qui…qui êtes vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

- Moi ? oh… mais je suis le future fiancé de votre fille, je veux ta fille ! je devinais un rictus sur sa figure, il s'amusait pleinement de la situation apparemment.

- Jamais ! Jamais vous ne l'aurez ! mère avait peur sa voix la trahissait

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! Yahome ! Tu m'entends je le sais ! Et écoute bien ! Tu as deux semaines, deux semaines, et pas un jour de plus, pour te rendre au Japon à la résidence des Matsuki, où alors tu auras la mort de ta chère mère sur la conscience ! »

Puis ce fut tout. J'entendis la porte d'entré se refermer et puis se fut tout. Sans aucun bruit je sortis de ma cachette et ne sus quoi faire. Soudain un souvenir me revînt ! Un souvenir lointain, enfoui en moi.

Lorsque j'étais petite je m'étais perdu en forêt. Ce jour là mère avait eu si peur qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de faire une dépression nerveuse. Puis, lorsque j'étais été retrouvé elle ma murmuré : « Pequenita, tu m'as fait si peur ! Je pensais que l'on t'avait enlevé ! Ecoute bien, si un jour tu as un gros problème et que moi et ton père nous ne sommes pas en mesure de t'aider, va au Japon et retrouve ton « vrai » père ! Tu m'as entendu ? Ton véritable père dans le monde des démons »

Maintenant, j'avais trouvé une idée, j'avais peut-être trouvé quelqu'un pour m'aider ! Je m'étais empressé d'aller prendre quelque affaire dans une petite valise et de l'argent dans la chambre de mes parents à l'étage. Après avoir fini je descendis dans le hall. Devant la porte se trouvait un corps, je m'avançais, la tête était coupé, je m'avançais encore et reconnu les habits, c'était ceux… c'était ceux de père ! Prise de spasme et de sanglot je fermai les yeux et enjambai le corps en courant. Je ne m'arrêtais pas de courir jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Mon avion décollait dans quelque heures je me mis donc devant une fenêtre pour regarder cette si belle lune. Il faisait chaud, très chaud pour un été. J'allai donc me rafraîchir dans les toilettes.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, le miroir me renvoya l'image d'une jeune fille de 17 ans tourmenté par la peur. Mes yeux étaient maintenant vert car j'avais trouvé une « force » en moi pour changer leur couleurs d'origines. Normalement ils sont dorés. Mes cheveux noirs encadraient parfaitement, quant à eux, mon visage. Je portais une mini-jupe plissée noire, un débardeur rouge foncé et des bottines en cuir. On aurait pu me croire sortie de discothèque !

J'entendis une voix faire un appel pour l'avion en route vers le Japon. Je sortis et me présentai. Après une vérification de mon identité, je montais enfin dans l'avion et me retrouvai assise entre le hublot et un vieillard pervers qui n'arrêtais pas de regarder mes jambes avant qu'il ne s'endorme, en temps normal je lui aurais dit de regarder ailleurs mais je n'avais plus de force pour le lui dire. Tant de chose c'était passé!

Enfin je fus arrivé, le vol avait été long et assez difficile d'ailleurs il faisait nuit ici alors que chez moi le soleil c'était déjà levé. Je ne savait pas où aller, j'avais prévus de me chercher une chambre d'hôtel mais il faisait si noir qu'on ne voyait presque rien ! Je me décidais enfin à avancer, je trouverais bien quelque chose. Je tournais à une rue, avançais à l'aveuglette, et sursautais à chaque bruit. Le temps et le silence devenait lourd, je devinais une Boîte de nuit à l'angle d'une rue mais préférais ne pas m'y aventurer. Un gros nœud me nouais les entrailles tant j'avais peur.

Soudain j'entendis un bruit derrière moi, je m'arrêtais, tendu, tenant la valise à deux mains devant moi. Je risquais alors de me retourner malgré ma raideur. Il y avait deux hommes d'une vingtaine d'année tout au plus, l'un deux tenait une bouteille à la main. Je les vis s'avancer mais ne pouvait plus bouger tellement j'avais peur, mes membres ne faisait plus aucun mouvement et mon battait si fort que je crus qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant en face de moi, la valise m'échappa et produit sourd. Ils ricanèrent et l'un d'entre eux me chuchota à l'oreille : « Alors gamine ? On a peur ? »

Je me mis à trembler et ils ricanèrent de plus belle. L'homme qui m'avait chuchoté ces mots me poussa soudainement contre le mur à ma droite,son visage était si près du mien que je pouvais sentir son halène alcoolisé.

Cela me dégoûtait tant que j'eus de la peine à me retenir de vomir. Le deuxième homme eu un grognement rode et le premier eu un sourire goguenard. La poigne du premier se raffermi sur mes poignets au dessus de ma tête tendis que je commençais à me débattre.

Le deuxième arriva alors à ma hauteur et tandis que le premier s'écartait il me dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras pas mal, promis, juré » Il commençât à passer sa main sous mon débardeur tandis que l'autre caressait mes cheveux.

J'eus peur comme jamais encore et ferma les yeux. Soudain la poigne à mes poignets et les mains me caressant disparurent. J'ouvris subitement les yeux pour voir mes deux assaillant évanouis à mes pieds. Relevant la tête mes yeux croisèrent ceux de ma ''sauveuse,.

Elle devait avoir le même age que moi, légèrement plus grande, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs et d'un noir plus sombre, plus profond et plus mystérieux que le mien. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs mais pailleté de pépites d'ors et elle portait en ensemble en cuir moulant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dévisager comme ça ? sa voix froide me fis descendre sur terre.

- Euh.. rien, dis-je en rougissant pour m'être faite avoir

- Bon, je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ici ? Tous le monde sait qu'il n'y a que des délinquant ici !

- Je me suis perdu, je viens d'Italie, je ne suis pas d'ici.

- Ohhh…voyez-vous ça ! Tu parle pourtant parfaitement le japonais et l'Italie c'est très loin, dit-elle en soulevant un sourcil, sceptique.

- C'est ma mère qui m'a appris, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ça d'ailleurs où sont tes parents que je te ramène chez toi ! »

En repensant à mes parents je ne pus m'empêcher de verser des larmes.

« Et voilà qu'elle ce met a pleurer, jura ma ''sauveuse, entre ses dents, tu ne sais pas te tenir en public ou quoi ! »

C'en fut trop, après ces quelques paroles je m'évanouie dans les ténèbres.

Voilà ! Premier chapitre fini ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez

C'était très bien ? bien ? nul ? très nul ?

Yahome : Pourquoi c'est moi qui as tout pris ?

Kagami : Ben pour l'histoire il fallait bien un début…

Aby : Yahome a failli se faire violer ? Tu as osé faire ça ?

Kagami : Mais tu es intervenu à tant !

Aby : Oui encore heureux ! je t'aurais tué sinon !

Yahome : Na ! Aby elle me protège !

Kagami : euh… on peut pas tuer un auteur…

Aby : Mais on peut te faire souffrir !

Kagami : Bon et bien je vais arrêter là !Ciao tout le monde !


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : KagamiBlack.

**Titre** : La dernière d'une grande lignée

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartienne toujours pas (enfin pas tous)

**Genre :** Romance/ Aventure

**Couple :** Aby/ Yahomë – Kurama/Hieï

_Chapitre 2 : Secrets révélés_

Les rayons d'un soleil d'après-midi m'éveilla, j'étais couché sur un lit dans… une chambre ? Non on aurait dit plutôt une grotte, pensais-je. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisait là ? Je ne me souvenais de plus rien.

Soudain tout me revint en mémoire. L'enlèvement de ma mère, la mort de mon père, mon voyage au Japon, la rencontre de cette fille lorsque deux hommes ont faillis me… violer et mon évanouissement. J'étais prise au dépourvu et ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de couler, je me sentais faible et insignifiante.

Lorsque je fut calmé je me levais, pris un instrument dans mon sac puis le rangeait dans une de mes poches et sortis. Je devais surment me trouver dans la maison de cette fille.

C'était bizarre comme endroit enfin de compte car hors de la chambre il y avait un hall et, de part et d'autre, se trouvait plusieurs pièces dont les portes étaient de simple battant. Le tout fait dans une grotte.

Je me mis à la recherche de mon hôte, regardant dans chaque pièce et la trouva dans la bibliothèque entrain de lire devant une cheminée éteinte. Je m'annonçant en frappant contre la pierre.

- Entre et assis-toi, dit-elle sans même lever les yeux de son livre. Se qui me blessa sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

Je m'assis sur un petit fauteuil de façon à ce que je la vois de profil et attendit.

Elle posa son livre et leva alors les yeux vers moi.

- Bien, pour commencer je m'appelle Abygaëlle et tu te trouve ici chez moi. Pour l'instant je voudrais te poser quelque question, d'accord ?

- Haï, haï …

- Donc, où sont tes parents ?

Cette question me déstabilisa mais je me retins de pleurer.

- Ils…Ils… mon père est mort et ma mère c'est faites enlevé.

- Je vois, pourquoi ta mère c'est faites enlevé et par qui ?

- Elle c'est faites enlevé par un homme…parce qu'il veut m'épouser, lachais-je dans un souffle

- T'épouser, elle haussa un sourcil

- Haï, écoute tu sais je viens juste d'arriver ici et il me faut quelque de confiance pour m'aider…est-ce que tu pourrais être cette personne ?

- Nani ?...bon, c'est d'accord.

- Yattaaaaa ! crais-je en lui sautant dans les bras. Mais elle me remis vite à ma place.

- Reste tranquille tu veux !

- Haï, mais tout d'abord il faut…qu'on fasse le serment

- Et c'est quoi ce serment ?

- C'est simple, il faut que l'on s'entaille le doigt et qu'on mélange notre sang mais il faut que tu sache que après tu ne pourras jamais plus me mentir et que tu me seras toujours liée.

- Bien.

Elle sortis de je ne sais où un long couteau effilé et s'entailla le doigt comme si de rien n'étais puis me tendis le couteau.

J'approchais le couteau de mon doigt et me l'entailla. Jamais auparavant je n'avais fait ce serment. Je pris un fil tiré de mon haut puis nos doigts se soudèrent et je les entourais du fil en récitant une prière apprise de ma mère.

- Voilà ! Maintenant je vais pouvoir te raconter mon histoire, elle est longue mais intéressante… Bien, depuis que je suis toutes petite ma mère m'apprend à jouer d'un instrument mythologique dont personne ne sait qu'il existe réellement : l'Ocarina.

Cet instrument est unique et, dans me famille, depuis la nuit des temps l'aînée des filles de chaque génération doit en être la gardienne. Mais à 17ans toute gardienne doit être fiancée ou mariée, car pour protéger le pouvoir de l'ocarina une de mais ancêtre à fais en sorte que, lorsque la gardienne aura 17 ans le pouvoir disparaîtras mis à part si celle-ci se marie ou se fiance.

A ce moment le pouvoir revient mais c'est l'époux ou le fiancé qui aura la lourde tâche de protéger et de dire où et quand la gardienne devra utiliser l'ocarina.

- Wakarimashita, et donc pourquoi es-tu ici ? Il a bien dû se passé quelque chose pour ta venue ici, iié ?

- C'est vrai. En faite une famille connaît le pouvoir de l'Ocarina et veux se procurer son pouvoir. C'est l'un des descendant des Van Cleef, il est venu avant-hier soir chez moi, c'est lui qui a tué mon père et enlevé ma mère. En disant que je n'avait que deux semaines pour me rendre à lui, au Japon…

- Alors si je comprend bien tu es là… pour te rendre ! Une semaine n'est passé et tu rend déjà !

Elle s'étais levée, me dominant de toute sa hauteur, elle me faisait un peu peur comme ça et je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouve jolie avec ses yeux furieux, lançant des éclaires.

- Iié, iié ! Je suis ici pour retrouver mon père biologique ! Mère est parti sans lui avoué qu'elle était enceinte ! Mais un jour elle dit : « Péquenita, si un jour tu as des problèmes et que personne ici ne peut quelque chose, va au Japon. Va voir ton père biologique, il t'aidera. Fais lui confiance. »

- Et comment veut-tu le retrouver ?

- Il a les mêmes yeux que moi et c'est, c'est un kitsune…

- D'accord. Un kitsune ? aux yeux verts ?

Elle se rassit satisfaite que je ne sois pas venu me rendre.

- Ce n'est pas ma couleur d'origine, regarde…

Sur ce je fermais les yeux et activa mes cellules. Lorsque je les rouvris, Abygaëlle fit un énorme bond, les yeux écarquillés.

- Alors,… tu serais donc… la fille du… du légendaire Yôko Kurama ?

- Nanda ? Tu connais mon père ?

Je ne comprenais pas son air surprise, tous ça était bizarre, maman aurait-elle oublier de me dire quelque chose ?

- Non je ne le connais pas personnellement on va dire, mais tout le monde connaît son nom !

- Ah oui pourquoi ? mon air devait-être de plus en plus perdu, je ne comprenais rien, mon père était célèbre ? Plein de question tourbillonnait dans ma tête.

- Et comment ! Si c'est bien lui, tu dois savoir que c'était le plus grand voleur du makaï !

Du makaï ? ja réalisait soudain qu'elle savait beaucoup de chose sur ce monde et sur mon (peut-être) père qui est un kitsune. Je me levais soudain les yeux exorbités.

- Mais…mais alors toi aussi tu viendrais de ce monde ?

- Et oui ma chère ! D'ailleurs cette maison est dans le makaï donc tu y es aussi. Mais mis à part ma vitesse et ma force je n'ai pas de « pouvoir » comme on dirait chez toi.

- Oh, et donc mon père pourrait se trouver pas très loin !

- C'est là où tu te trompe, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il faisait parti d'un tournoie mais il a du se passer quelque chose puisque il n'avait pas seulement sa forme de kitsune mais celle d'un…humain. Bref, tout les démons ont été vraiment surpris de le savoir encore en vie lors d'un premier tournois puis il continuer à vivre sa vie jusqu'au second tournois. Mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires de toutes façons !

- Demo…

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais t'aider à le retrouver, demain nous iront voir quelqu'un qui pourras nous aider.

- yatta ! Et maintenant ? que fais-t-on ?

- Tu sais cuisiner ?

-Euh… haï

- Alors tu pourras préparer le dîner ! Tous est dans la cuisine suis-moi.

Je la suivie donc dans le couloir jusqu'à une pièce éclairer par le soleil de l'ouest, au milieu de cette pièce se trouvait une table en bois sans nappe entouré de meubles. Et du nécessaire pour cuisiner.

Pendant que je fouillais partout pour mémoriser où se trouvait les verres, les couvert, les boîtes de conserve et cetera. Abygaëlle s'assit et me regarda faire la cuisine (j'avais décidé de faire des pâtes à la sauce tomate) comme si de sa vie elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire la cuisine.

**_POV Abygaëlle :_**

Yahomë faisait à manger, ça sentait délicieusement bon et j'avais hâte de goûter à sa cuisine. Elle se déplaçait avec grâce comme si elle s'envolait à chaque pas, elle était très naïve aussi.

Je m'en doutais un peu depuis le début que je devrais la protéger et donc je la protégerais ! De toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix à cause du serment que l'on a fait.

quelque minute plus tard

- Voilà c'est près !

- J'espère que se sera bon…

- C'est toujours bon lorsque c'est moi qui prépare !

Yahomë déposa la plat sur la table puis mis le couvert, elle mis des pâtes dans mon assiette avec de la sauce tout sentais très bon et puis… ça changeait des boîtes de conserve que je me faisait avant.

Et effectivement se fut un vrai délice !

- Mmmm

- C'est bon ? c'est une spécialité italienne ce sont des spaghettis à la sauce à la tomate. D'ailleurs c'est mon plat préféré ! Mais en fait j'aime tous les plats où il y a des pâtes ! Tu savais que ce sont les japonais qui ont inventé les pâtes ?

- Tu parles toujours autant ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Oui, quand le sujet m'intéresse.

- Oh…

- Sinon où je vais dormir se soir ? je pense que tu voudrais retrouver ton lit non ?

- Oui. Tu dormiras sur le canapé dans la bibliothèque.

- Quoi !

Voili, j'ai fini le deuxième chapitre. !

- Bah tant a mis du temps !

- Pas ma fautes… j'ai tout perdu au moment où j'avais fini ! alors j'ai dû tout réécrire !

- mmmmh…

- Bah au moins elle a fini Aby-chan !

Bon alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ! personnellement je le préfère au premier mais bon…

Donnez vos avis ! review please et promis j'essayerais de faire plus vite !

_Un petit lexique pour les mots japonnais :_

- Iié : non

- Demo : mais…

- Nanda : quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Nani : Hein ?

- Yatta : Génial !

- Wakarimashita : Compris!

- Péquenita : un mot espagnol qui veut dire « ma toute petite » quelque chose du genre…


End file.
